Garden Interlude
by waltzingzombie
Summary: AU, Regency style one-shot. Felicity's introduction into society does not goes as planned as she meets the playboy Oliver Queen accidentally in a garden maze.


Starling Countryside, 1816

It was her first ball and Felicity could not be more excited. She tapped on her knees as the carriage pulled around the corner. The full moon illuminating the Queen Manor. Soon she would step inside and she knew this was the most important night of her life. Maybe she would get a glimpse of Oliver Queen, the attractive and rakish eldest son. Although she did need to figure out how to lose her embarrassing mother.

'Proper ladies should always be with their chaperone. Never, stroll about with a gentleman in the gardens, in the -

"Mother! I promise I will be on my best behavior."

"No curious little Felicity tonight because it is your coming out into society sweetheart."

She blushed and averted her eyes, smoothing out the white fabric that bunched a little after her incessant tapping. The nerves were getting to her and was concentrating on not babbling. She would put her anxious ways aside and transform into a beautiful and confident women for all the ton to see. Although the idea seemed a little ridiculous.

She could hear the music inside and her heart was beating loudly as she took one step toward the wonderful evening ahead. Except that part did not go as planned. After only one dance a tipsy debutante spilled wine down the front of her gown. Felicity fled in tears to the garden.

Oliver slouched in the stone seat. After his argument with Laurel an escape outside seemed appropriate. Away from prying eyes and annoying lords and ladies. He heard sniffling and that's when he spotted her; from the looks of the white dress, young face and berry pink lips, a new young lady. She was biting those pink lips and he was only brought out of his focus. "my lord?, what are you doing out here? Not that you couldn't be out here. Alone. By yourself. Oh! There isn't even anyone to make a proper introduction."

He took in her tear stained cheeks and actually felt a little sorry for her. What did this lovely young lady have to cry about? He smirked, "There isn't anything proper about me miss-

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak." she replied.

He walked closer to her with an air of determination. Something in her head told her to stay away, but those eyes were drawing her closer. Strange, she found herself staring up at him and he brushed an errant blonde curl out of the way, wiping a tear away. From his close proximity she could smell the whisky. Mr. Queen was most definitely drunk. Very very drunk.

"Now, tell me why you're out here, unchaperoned, with the one and only Oliver Queen.""

She took a deep breath in, her eyes still wide and began, "well my lord-

-Oliver, please call me Oliver-"

-Oliver, it's my first ball and I just wanted to dance and for everything to go as planned, and miss-what's-her-face-with-the-red-hair spilled red wine down the front, as you can see," gesturing to the obvious stain, "Now my first ball is completely ruined."

He cocked his head as she told her story. His hands found their way to her hips and pulled her flush against him. She gasped and stuttered, "Oliver, I , um, oh, this is hardly expectable behavior."

Well, Miss Felicity, shall I make your night worth it?"

"I suppose, I could let you," he closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to hers. He persisted as she opened up to him. Another gasp escaped her as his tongue slid into her mouth. Somehow hands found their way into his hair, scraping his scalp, as he tightened his embrace around her. Felicity was lost in the feeling of him until she heard her own name. The shrill voice of her mother breaking the spell. She touched her fingers to her lips and said, " Thank you Oliver," and quickly made her way out of the maze. He smiled to himself and slipped farther into the gardens for the night.

Later that evening Felicity still couldn't sleep. Oliver Queen had kissed her!

A few weeks later one headline stood out while she was reading the morning paper. Oliver Queen and his father were missing at sea. Presumed dead. 5 years later when the news came that Oliver had returned she was a little more than curious.

Once again she found herself in a carriage headed towards the Queen Manor…


End file.
